


Denmark has to kill crickets for Norway

by thesaltking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on True Stories, Its 3 am, M/M, Norway is a scaredy cat, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltking/pseuds/thesaltking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norge is cornered by a cricket and Denmark has to kill it. sounds stupid, is stupid. have fun w/ this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denmark has to kill crickets for Norway

**Author's Note:**

> I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS THERE IS NO PURPOSE But no shit this is based on true stories. there r a lotta crickets in my house. mostly the kitchen. also I love the Lego movie. I hate crickets and they scare the shit outta me

"DEN. DEN COME HERE QUICK." Norway yelled from the kitchen. Denmark was sitting on the couch lazily watching The Lego movie for the thousandth time. When he heard Norge's cry for help, he immediately ran to his aid. "ITS THE THIRD FUCKING TIME THIS WEEK AND ITS ONLY TUESDAY." Denmark sighed, and got a shoe from the other room.   
Norge somehow had been cornered by a cricket. Norge usually could keep his cool, but when it came to things like this, he really got upset. Den knew what he was feeling, but he had sorta gotten over the gross bug thing a while ago. now he was just used to squashing them with a big black shoe.   
Norge was sitting on the kitchen counter when he came back, knees hugged to his chest, staring at the cricket on the floor in front of him. "DEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL THAT SHIT." he screamed when the cricket jumped forward a little bit. Den sighed once more, and walked over and crushed the little shit with the shoe in his hand.   
"OH GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH DEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD." Den smiled, and walked over to Norge who was still sitting on the counter, but more relaxed, with his legs hanging over the side, closing his eyes for once. Den then picked Norge up bridal style. "And this is payback for making me kill another one of those fuckers." He said jokingly, then kissing Norge's forehead. Norway blushed, and looked up towards the ceiling. "Ha." he wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck, hugging closer to him. "Next time, don't get cornered by a cricket, okay?" Den said, carrying Norge into the living room to resume watching The Lego Movie. "Okay."


End file.
